False Accusations
by Pyrekiss
Summary: When May and Brendan finally meet each other again, they decide to travel together to beat the Elite 4. Soon, they fall in love with each other and the press finds out. What will hold them together when false accusations are thrown at each other? COMPLETE
1. We Meet Again

False Accusations

By KindaConfuzzled

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon. Added Note - Thanks to calbergerac, I have found out May's official pokémon.

**Warning: **Characters may be OOC, as I usually do not read or watch Pokémon.

------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1: We Meet Again

May Maple yawned in the darkness; her Munchlax, Combusken, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Beautifly were all sleeping. Unfortunately, she could not join them. Her head was full of thoughts about the pokémon world.

Many people, like her, had grown obsessed with Pokémon ever since they were discovered. Her dream was to someday become the Pokémon League Champion, and she was getting close to Lily Cove City to attempt to achieve it. She had beaten every gym leader at every town, and earned every gym badge she fought for. Sure, May had lost a few times, but she tried over and over again until she finally won. For at least several nights now she was too excited to sleep. Usually when she "slept", she was actually in a trance. She closed her eyes, but she was still awake. Her head was nodding off as soon as she heard a loud rustling in the bushes.

Immediately, she jerked, now fully alert, right back up again. Was it a wild pokémon?

A dark figure, in the shape of a human, rose above the bushes. May gasped a little. Was it one of Team Magma's or Team Aqua's members?

"Relax, it's only me." The figure said. May was still not that relieved at all, she kept up her guard.

May shivered a little, but tried her best to not show her fear. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Brendan." The boy said as he walked towards her and grinned a little at her ignorance. "Hey, haven't seen you in a long time." He said, carrying his sleeping pokémon on his back.

Brendan Birch was May's neighbor, rival, and friend rolled all in one. May smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "I thought you were a wild pokémon or something." May commented as she stirred a pot of burnt berries – she was horrible at cooking (she had never really learned the art) and she was too dirt poor now to afford any better food. She was so bent on traveling to Lily Cove city, she didn't accept anyone's Pokémon battle challenges, and therefore didn't earn any money from it.

Brendan wrinkled his nose with slight disgust. "What are you cooking?"

May sighed. "Some berries. I can't afford any food for myself or for my pokémon because I constantly buy supplies for them like health potions mostly to prepare for the Elite Four…so I gather berries for all of us." She answered, and turned to look at her sleeping pokémon. "I hope they aren't starving. They never complain, but that's how they are. Even when they hate something, they hardly ever show it."

Brendan opened his pack. "I can share some of my soda pop and unburnt berries with you, if you'd like."

May's eyes twinkled with happiness at the thought of her pokémon getting better food. "Really? Thank you..." she replied gratefully.

Brendan grinned. "Yeah, you're welcome." he said. He took out some food and drinks for May, and then he put out food for himself and his pokémon. His pokémon cried out cheerfully, as they usually did most of the time, and ravenously ate the berries. The sounds of the feast woke May's pokémon, and they cautiously walked towards Brendan's pokémon. The pokémon had never met each other outside of battle and but now became friendly with each other. They shared food and chattered in pokémon talk.

May smiled. "They like each other already."

Brendan nodded, and began to eat. May had not eaten good food for a while; she was so hungry that she wolfed her whole meal in just a few bites. Brendan stared at her, stunned. He had never seen a girl with such bad table manners. But he shrugged it off because he knew she didn't have good food in a long time, and finished his meal the way he usually did.

"So...how did you come by here?" May asked, finishing off her berries. Her lips were now bright pink from the peachpa berries.

"Well, I was going to try to find a clearing to sleep tonight. I was wandering by and saw a warm, cozy fire. I wanted see who was there so I hid behind some bushes and saw that it was you. I'm heading towards Lily Cove City to research some more Pokémon." Brendan answered, already having finished his meal. "Usually the other pokémon I have already usually hide in the grass, so I make sure to avoid them when I get tired of researching." He yawned, and stretched.

"I can see that." grinned May and licked her fingers. The couple talked for at least two hours after that. All the pokémon were finally sleeping from their hard-earned meal, next to each other.

Finally, May crawled into her sleeping bag and watched the last remaining embers of the fire die slowly. Brendan was still wide awake, staring at the sky and lying on his back. She giggled slightly to herself. "_He looks so ...weird...when he's spacing out_." May thought.

"Good night Brendan." She yawned, tilted her head back, and finally slept.

Many hours after she slept, Brendan turned his attention to stare at May. "She looks so peaceful when she sleeps." Brendan mused to himself.

"Good night, May." He whispered to her softly, even though he knew she couldn't hear him, and he laid back against his sleeping bag, and closed his eyes, dreaming of nature, and the Pokémon world.

------------------------------------------------------

**Preview of the Next Chapter, "May's Journal":**

_Unfortunately for her, May left her backpack inadvertently. The contents of her bag spilled everywhere. Brendan bent down to place the fallen items back into her bag when something that also fell out of the backpack caught his eye._ May's Journal_, the cover said. Brendan picked it up and examined it. Then, out of curiousity, he opened the cover to the first page..._


	2. May's Journal

**What happened last chapter:** _..."Good night, May." He whispered to her softly, even though he knew she couldn't hear him, and he laid back against his sleeping bag, and closed his eyes, dreaming of nature, and the Pokémon world._

------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 2: May's Diary

May winced as the sunlight hit her face and realized it was now early morning. Tiredly, her eyelids opened to the almost-too-bright scene before her. May rubbed her eyes, yawned, and rose in a few moments. She set out to find more supplies.

While exploring, May found a Gold Ball and plenty of berries growing in the soil. May grinned, placed the berries carefully in her backpack, stuck her gold ball into her right pocket for safety, then hurried back to the camp with her treasure. Kindling the fire, May placed Peachpa berries and other varieties of berries along with some water in the pot. After it cooked for a while, May tasted the mixture and smiled. Usually, her berry soup tasted horrible, but once every now and then it would taste good. Every time she cooked, she threw a different combination of berries in the pot. May made a mental note of the recipe in her brain to make it again.

In the Hoenn region there were mostly berries to eat, but rarely May would find something good to eat at the PokéMart. May's Beautifly was the first to wake up. Yawning, her Beautifly walked up to the pot and gave a small chirp of hunger. May, smiling, gave Beautifly five big spoonfuls of berry soup. Her Beautifly, now contented, woke up the other pokémon. As the first, biggest, and strongest pokemon of the group, she was the leader. She listened to May, and no one else. Now awake, the other pokémon waited in line to be fed.

May gave them five spoonfuls each, so that they would be content for the rest of the day. The pot was empty now, so May walked off to find some more berries for herself and Brendan.

Later in the morning, Brendan woke up and went to look for May.

.May piled a ton of berries into her bag and walked back to camp, when suddenly she smashed headfirst into Brendan's chest.

May squeaked from suprise. Brendan was chuckling now. May, in a sudden burst of anger, yelled, "Brendan! Why did you scare me like that?"

Brendan grinned, "I didn't mean to scare you, I was just looking for you. That isn't a crime, is it?"

May's face grew redder with embarassment with every second as she looked down. "Sorrygottogo," she muttered really fast and walked away. She didn't dare to look at him in the eye.

Unfortunately for her, May left her backpack inadvertently in the dirt. The contents of her bag spilled everywhere. Brendan bent down to place the fallen items back into her bag when something that also fell out of the backpack caught his eye. _May's Journal_, the cover said. Brendan picked it up and examined it. Then, out of curiosity, he opened the cover to the first page.

_Dear Journal,_

_Mom gave me this book to write in during my Pokémon travels. I think it's a great idea, but I don't think I'll use it a lot, because I'll be having too much fun being with my Wurmple and the other Pokémon that I catch! _

_I've moved to Littleroot town. It's a quiet, small place. There is only one other family here, and a few citizens who traveled from other places. Oh, to have the freedom to go wherever you wish!_

_I hope I get to travel the entire Hoenn region soon...anyway-!_

_I helped Professor Birch from being attacked from a Poocheyena. He also gave me a wurmple for my troubles, and also for a starter pokemon. I love her, she is so beautiful!_

_There's also this guy named Brendan next door – he's a little cute, and his mom is very nice also. It turns out he's also into pokémon, and he's already started being a trainer! I'm SO envious!_

_Yet, he also battled me today – and I beat him! _(at this moment Brendan frowned, remembering the day someone finally beat him - May, a newbie, in fact!) _I'm a little bit surprised though, he's experienced and I'm not. But he STILL looks cute when he's mad. What am I saying? I would cross that sentence out, but it would look ugly in my first journal entry._

_I'm really grateful for all that's happened today! I've made a new friend!_

_Well, now I feel tired, so good night, journal!_

_Love,_

_May_

Brendan stopped there, the words that he read echoing in his head. _"...he's a little cute….cute…"_

Although he was still curious to know what was in the rest of the journal, he decided that May deserved the right to have the rest of the contents of her journal private. Carefully, he placed the journal back into the bag along with everything else that fell out, and walked back to camp with May's bag. May was there, telling a story to the pokémon….

As if by cue, they both looked at each other, May stopping right in the middle of her sentence. May blushed. "Hey, Brendan," she said, trying to advert her eyes from his own. She could not do so. "Oh….here's your bag." Brendan said as he handed it to her. "You left it by accident."

"Thanks again." May gave him a genuine smile, still blushing a little, taking back her bag. She checked to see the inside of the backpack. She sighed with relief. Her journal was still there, and it looked unread.

Brendan was about to turn away, but May stopped him. "Listen, Brendan, I'm sorry for my behavior today. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. It's not like you did anything wrong..."

At this, Brendan refused to face her. "It's okay." he said. He felt guilty as she said that, for he did felt he did something wrong. He had read her diary, although it had no secrets in it that he read about so far. "Well, are you ready now?" he grinned at May, stepping onto the route.

"Of course! I'd thought you'd never ask." May smiled back, right behind him.

They both traveled together for the rest of the day, each thinking about the other the whole entire way.

------------------------------------------------

**Preview of the Next Chapter, "The Truth Will Set You Free":**

...But Brendan lifts off a kind of weightin my heart. I can laugh with him, talk with him and I don't feel as bad as I felt before I moved to Littleroot.

I get this feeling with him that I don't get with anybody else. A feeling of closeness...

It's not the kind of feeling like how I feel with my family,those are really close to me. It's different...but in some ways I can't describe the feeling...

...is it...more than just a crush?...


	3. The Truth Will Set You Free

**What happened last chapter:** _..."It's okay." he said. He felt guilty as she said that, for he did felt he did something wrong. He had read her diary, although it had no secrets in it that he read about so far. "Well, are you ready now?" he grinned at May, stepping onto the route._

_"Of course! I'd thought you'd never ask." May smiled back, right behind him._

_They both traveled together for the rest of the day, each thinking about the other the whole entire way._

----------------------

CHAPTER 3: The Truth will Set you Free

**Brendan's POV**

After I returned May's journal, I started thinking. I've liked her since the moment she set foot in Littleroot Town. She's always been a great person, a great friend. Does she still like me? Should I tell her how I feel? Would she react the same way I would if she told me that?

After all, I've had a crush on her since the first day I met her. Her sparkling personality just can't be ignored. She's full of determination…she's caring, and she's loving. Especially of her pokémon.

We've started to talk, and we've become caught up on our friendship. She'd often talk about the life before she came to Littleroot. She'd stop in mid-sentence whenever she'd talk about her family though. The past seems to have a great impact on her... I wonder what happened…..

**May's POV**

I've continued to write in my diary...journal...whatever! It's a personal thing that I want nobodyto read, not even my pokémon (not that they can read...can they?). When Brendan returned my bag, I hope he didn't look through it, because if he did, he probably found and read my diary. I wonder what his reaction would be if he read all my entries that I've written…

Before Littleroot, I wasn't as outgoing as I am now. I wasn't exactly friendly in my old town. In fact, I was just average and sometimes I even cut Pokémon school. Why? My dad is not actually my true father. My real father died in an accident. He was going to drive to The Pokémon Festival...and another car crashed into him.

I loved him – I was so close to my father. But he's gone now and I would be ashamed if he watched me through my "I'm-so-depressed" phase because he wouldn't want me to be that way, I know it! Soon after that, my mom remarried to my new step-father, the gym leader Norman– and he's been really nice to me. Even though I am close to Norman (my stepfather's name) now, I will never forget my real dad. He will never replace my dad. Ever.

But Brendan lifts off a kind of weight in my heart. I can laugh with him, talk with him and I don't feel as bad as I felt before I moved to Littleroot.

I get this feeling with him that I don't get with anybody else. A feeling of closeness...

It's not the kind of feeling like how I feel with my family,those are really close to me. It's different...but in some ways I can't describe the feeling...

...is it...more than just a crush?

--------------------------------------

Brendan stopped walking in the middle of the road. "May, is there something wrong? You've been acting weird lately. You just don't seem like yourself today."

May stammered, startled as her thoughts broke apart. "N-no, Brendan, there's nothing wrong."

"I know something's wrong, I can tell just by your voice, it's shaking. If you tell me, I can probably help." Brendan said.

"You can't help! Nobody can!" May yelled as she started to cry. Brendan was shocked by her outburst. "It's not your fault, it's mine! I should have never convinced my dad to go to the Pokémon Festival! I-I…." She couldn't speak anymore, but just cry her heart out.

As gently as he could, Brendan pulled her into his arms for comfort. "Don't worry…" he whispered. "It wasn't your fault. What happened?"

May stared up at him, her eyes tear-filled. "I just don't feel like telling you right now...maybe I'll tell you when I'm ready. But thank you…for trying to help me, Brendan. I feel much better now that I have that out in the open...Thank you…..for caring."

Brendan stared back at her calmly. "I've always….cared for you May."

He leaned towards her, his heart beating as fast as it could against his chest.

--------------------------------------

**Preview of the Next Chapter, "The Fanclub":**

_"Yeah..." replied May shyly, looking at her feet. Brendan went with his first instinct and couldn't control it. Helifted her face gently with his two fingers, so he could look into her blue sky-colored eyes. "Your eyes...they're so pretty...like sapphires." he mummured. All May could see were his lips...those beautiful lips...and went closer towards them..._


	4. The Fanclub

**What happened last chapter:** _..."Good night, May." He whispered to her softly, even though he knew she couldn't hear him, and he laid back against his sleeping bag, and closed his eyes, dreaming of nature, and the Pokémon world.__  
_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

CHAPTER 4: The Fanclub

As he leaned towards her, Brendan suddenly steered from the direction of her lips to her cheek. He placed a kiss on her cheek. May was shocked, and put her hand up near her cheek, to see if it really happened. She stopped crying, and wiped her closed eyes against the sleeve of her shirt. "I'll always be your friend." Brendan smiled weakly, a little guilty. He really had meant to kiss her on the lips.

Somehow, this hurt and helped her at the same time. _"Just friends..."_ she thought. Just friends...it just didn't feel right to her. But she couldn't have high hopes."Well, I don't want to waste anymore time. Do you want to continue our journey?" she grinned back, although nervously.

"Sure," Brendan agreed and took his backpack, full of pokémon research and medical supplies. They continued walking in the direction to Lily Cove, which was a city close to the sea. Then, they would surf with their pokémon to Ever Grande City, where the Pokémon League was.

After a day's worth of walking, Brendan and May were invited to rest inside a kind old lady's home. "'Night, May." said Brendan, his eyelids drooping. "Good night, Brendan." replied May, snuggling under the cozy, warm covers of quilted bed the lady provided for her, and slept, finally, in comfort.

The very next day, May and Brendan waved goodbye to the old lady who had kindly lent them rooms to sleep in. They walked, and stopped near a Fanclub in Lilycove. Smiling fans greeted them, but they really paid their utmost attention to May, the oh-so-called "future champion."

"So..." some fans asked Brendan. "You know the future champion! That's so awesome! I'm so jealous, dude." One of them punched him in the arm.

Some guys envied Brendan. "She's so hot...how come you get to travel with her?" they all eyed her lustfully. Conciously, Brendan could feel a feeling of jealousy and protectiveness rushing through his veins. What was happening to him? Why did he suddenly feel this way?

"Do you have a crush on her?" smiled a little boy. "I heard that when boys grow up they like girls! Which is weird because I think girls are icky."

"Uh...well...I..." Brendan had a loss for words, for he was caught off-guard by the question. In response, he blushed so deeply that the other guys knew it meant "yes".

"Haha! We knew it! Come on...let us give you some advice..." the olderboys pulled him away from the group of female May fans and whispered into his ear. From time to time, Brendan nodded and smiled. Was getting girls like that a piece of cake like they said it was?

Hours later, after prying May out of the begging fingers of the Fanclub, Brendan asked May to walk beside him for a while in the forest. "You know, May," he said, recalling what the boys told him to tell May. "You look beautiful tonight. I mean, like...your outfit is beautiful."He blushed and looked down at his shoes.

May's heart fluttered, although... "Really?...but...I always wear this outfit!" She said, still looking down at her outfit to see if it was still true. Sometimes, unconciously, she checked her outfit to see if it was still clean or if she needed to change. She really hated washing her clothes in the river. These were one of the few times she wished to be home.

Brendan didn't know what to say next. "Well...you look pretty." he tried to compliment her in a not-so-stupid way.

May looked skeptically at him. "Ok. Tell me what's up. I can tell that something is wrong by the guilty look on your face. You sound so...not you." she could only describe that weirdly, she didn't know how to describe Brendan except being nice, handsome, and...what was she saying? She mentally slapped herself on the head.

"Ahh...well...the thing is May...this is hard to say...I like you. I really like you. Like...beyond liking." sputtered out Brendan stupidly. The Inner Brendan smacked him in the face.

At least they had something in common.

"Those were lot of 'like's." smiled May. "The thing is...Brendan...well, I like you too." she reponded shyly.

"...Really?" relief was very evident in Brendan's voice, so was joy. "...uh...Good!"

"Yeah..." replied May shyly, looking at the ground. Brendan went with his first instinct and couldn't control it. Helifted her face gently with his two fingers, so he could look into her blue sky-colored eyes. "Your eyes...they're so pretty...like sapphires." he mummured. All May could see were his lips...those beautiful lips...and went closer towards them.

May and Brendan were holding each other close, experiencing ecstasy, bliss and heatedness at once. Their cold, lonely little world was now warm and open. What they didn't know was that right now, a pesky camera man was busy videotaping the whole scenario. "This is going...to be the talk of the Hoenn region." he grinned mischieviously, looking back into the camera.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Preview of the Next Chapter, "Found Out":**

...On the PokeNews, a newscaster was discussing the weather, and moments later, the weatherman's program was interrupted by a new caster who was smiling devilishly, looking at the screen, staring at more than 1000 faces live.

"It has been known for about a few minutes that May Maple, the next Pokemon champion and Brendan Birch, Professor Birch's son, are a couple. For those who asked for proof, please see the next few moments of footage we have newly acquired."...


	5. Found Out

**What Happened Last Chapter:** _What they didn't know was that right now, a pesky camera man was busy videotaping the whole scenario. _

_"This is going...to be the talk of the Hoenn region." he grinned mischieviously, looking back into the camera..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 5: Found Out

Brendan and May pulled away from their almost-eternal kiss, looking deep into each other's eyes. Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes. Brendan immediately jerked his head up for a sign of any intruder. So far...nothing. What just happened? Was there someone watching them?

Brendan ignored the thought and looked back at May. May and Brendan were suddenly not in the mood, so they just stood there, hands entertwined, for a while. Finally, May was too embarassed to speak as she buried her face in Brendan's shirt. "It's okay, May." he told her, not knowing what was wrong.

"Well,"spoke May, looking at Brendan in a whole new light. "Do you want to go back to the Fanclub? They're probably wondering where I am now." She grinned. "I mean, they _are_ obsessive people, sorry to say."

"Sure," yawned Brendan in reply. "I'm tired, and there's only about a week until you get the gym and get the chance of a lifetime to beat the Elite Four."

"Well...I don't know if I'll beat the Elite Four. I-I hope I win, at least I hope." stammered May. "W-What if I lose against them? Everyone will hate me!"

"No, nobody will hate you, even if you fail. You have supporters everywhere you go. And you WILL beat the Elite Four, you've trained, and you have the determination. You believe in your pokémon. Once you set your sight on something, you won't give up until you achieve your goal."replied Brendan, wiping away a tear that was creeping down May's pale face. He then smiled. "Believe me, I know. I'm your neighbor and I know about you more than anybody else."

"Thanks." smiled back May, with one last sniff. They walked back to the club together, careful not to divulge their newly found secret as the stopped holding hands.

Unfortunately, Brendan and May's secret was out within seconds. Everyone all over the Hoenn region had obviously nothing to do at the moment and so, they watched television. Watching the PokéNews, they found out that May and Brendan, childhood friends and rivals,were finally together! Just like in a fairy tale! That's what everybody wanted, and expected, of course.

But life doesn't always work out that way.

On PokéNews, a newscaster was discussing the weather, and moments later, the weatherman's program was interrupted by a newscaster who was smiling devilishly, looking at the screen, staring at more than 1000 faces live.

"It has been known for about a few minutes that May Maple, the next Pokemon champion and Brendan Birch, Professor Birch's son, are a couple. For those who asked for proof, please see the next few moments of footage we have newly acquired."

The next clip showed Brendan and May talking, then leaning into each other and kissing. May's mother fainted, May's stepfather was busy at the gym to notice (as always). Brendan's father winced as he stared at the television screen, but he was also quite pleased with the pair anyway. May and Brendan? It was bound to happen.

So, when May and Brendan arrived, the news was already playing. The group of boys who told Brendan the advice winked knowingly, and all the girls were squealing in extremely high pitched noises. All the windows in the house instantly broke.

"So you and Brendan are a couple!"  
"Oh my gosh, that is sooooo cute!"  
"Don't you mean kawaii?"  
"I know!"  
"It's the same thing anyway."  
"How was it like?"

May was overwhelmed with a bunch of faces, eagerly waiting for her to tell them what they wanted to hear: Yes, Brendan and I are a couple. Yes, aren't we cute? Now lets go have a bottle of pop and gossip and talk about myself all day long!

But she said the opposite. "Um...no...we're...we're just friends!" she smiled nervously.

One of the girls, however, replied, "We KNOW about your relationship. It's best if you get it in the open."

May raised her eyebrows. "Any proof?" she asked.  
All the girls pointed to the television silently. "I REPEAT!" the television screamed. "BRENDAN AND MAY ARE A COUPLE! SEE THIS FOOTAGE FOR THE 10432th TIME!"

May saw T.V-self blushing and kissing Brendan. Who did this? It was not even five minutes ago that it happened and it was all over the news. What would her mom say? _Probably nothing, but she would faint, _thought May. She played the events over in her mind. The news played that footage 10432 times? These people had no life. Really.

Her real self was now timing with her television self blushing as the news played it for the 10433th time, while all the girls gushed and surrounded her. "You cannot hide from the FAAAANGIRLS!" they squealed as May escaped from the club and out the door, into the pouring rain.

The rain had an instant affect. One minute she was dry and miserable, the next she was wet and miserable. Heck, she'd prefer being wet and miserable if it meant being alone right now. She looked at the figure next to her who was standing in the rain in silence. His clothes were soaked too, his hair that was usually spiked, was now flat. His arms were spread out, taking the full affect of the rain. But he was not smiling. "Hey, Brendan..." May started.

Instantly, Brendan was jerked to reality. He glared at May. There was an awkward silence between them,but he interrupted the silence by saying, "...So you think you just use me?...Like a tool?"

"What do you mean?" May was oblivious and puzzled.

"Who else could have known about us? You knew this was going to happen, didn't you? You just wanted to be even more famous than you are now to get more attention! You USED me!" he nearly screamed at her.

"Y-you've got it all wrong!" shouted May. "What about you? I bet YOU were just jealous that I was famous and planned to become famous by kissing the "Champion-to-be", didn't you?" she accused.

"Are you turning this around so _you_ can look like the victim? I KNOW it was you who told the press! And I'm not jealous!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." May scoffed, unbelieving.

"And how dare you accuse me of trying to get famous because of the LIKES OF YOU." he emphasized. "You celebrity-loving brat!" he spat.

"No," she replied cooly, turning from him. "You're the one who was jealous. I got all the attention, while a computer pokemon geek like you wanted to steal it away from me. Well, your plan backfired!"

Brendan made no comment.

Deciding to be the one in charge, May continued. "I've hated you, ever since the first moment I saw you. I know that I don't like you, and that you don't like me. Just like a few years ago when we were rivals. Just forget everything that happened since a few weeks ago. Just get out of my way and out of my life!" Her fists were now clenched, angry tears like a river down her pale face. She knew that Brendan was using her, and he was accusing her of the same thing! How dare he!

"So we've broken up?" asked Brendan, not really in a questioning tone but in a knowing, angry tone.

"You bet." said May through clenched teeth. "Starting tomorrow, we're rivals again. Clear?"

"Clear as crystal." replied Brendan smoothly, ready to leave.

"See you later, _much _later." were May's last words before she dashed into the forest, leaving Brendan in the clearing before he could react. She ran blindly through the trees, tears falling, until she felt like she couldn't run any more and her sides were aching. May had to get away from Brendan, away from _him _and away from all the pressure.

May looked around the forest. She had to find a place to stay for the night. After a few minutes of searching, she found a nice little clearing to set up camp. She took out a few pokeballs and opened them, releasing her trusty pokemon. "You're all I have left," mummured May to her pokemon. Her Beautifly looked at her with big, round, sad eyes. May turned from her pokemon's eyes, for she felt guilty every time she looked at them.

May pulled out raw berries from her bag, too tired to cook, and gave some to each of her pokemon. She waited until they were all fed, happy, and asleep before she cried as the last few embers were burning out. "_I can't believe he did this to me...I thought he loved me. Apparently, I was wrong."_ were May's last thoughts as the last ember went out and all was shrouded in darkness once again.

Just like her heart.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Preview of the Next Chapter, "You Can't Go Back":**

_...He wanted revenge. May had sold him out, just so little May could be more famous. But now he was taking the payback option. With his thoughts set on this, Brendan set off for Lilycove city._

I'd better train my pokemon more_," he thought to himself. "_It'll take hard work, but it'll all be worth it in the end. Revenge will be sweet."


	6. You Can't Go Back

**What happened last chapter:** _"I can't believe he did this to me...I thought he loved me. Apparently, I was wrong." were May's last thoughts as the last ember went out and all was shrouded in darkness once again._

_Just like her heart._

-------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 6: You Can't Go Back

Brendan was on his own again. He mused whether or not to still continue the path to Ever Grande City. Which path would he choose? If he decided to go to Lilycove city, it would take a long time, about a week, to reach there. After that, he would have to surf for a few days to Ever Grande City. On the other hand, if he went home, he could study and gather more data about pokémon. Brendan was too tired to go home _again _(He felt like he deserved a break!) yet he had no reason to travel with May anymore because of their breakup.

_Could I still go to Ever Grande city and take on the Elite Four?_ asked one voice in his head.

_Feh_, said another. _May will totally beat you, as the champion._

_Well,_ argued the first voice. _You can train your pokemon and at least TRY to. And when you're good enough, you can kick her butt!_

Brendan agreed with the first voice. He wanted revenge. May had sold him out, just so little May could be more famous. But now he was taking the payback option. With his thoughts set on this, Brendan set off for Lilycove city.

_"I'd better train my pokemon more,"_ he thought to himself. _"It'll take hard work, but it'll all be worth it in the end. Revenge will be sweet."_

He set down Route 121, a plan newly formed in his never-resting mind.

Meanwhile, May woke up the next morning when the birds were chirping. Hersquirtle leaped up and murmured hungrily while May was fixing yet another dish of her famous berry soup. Her pokémon were a bit disappointed at their breakfast, for they were used to Brendan's great food, but they noticed Brendan was gone and that May was a bit aggravated and in a bad mood, so they let her have some space and didn't complain.

As best as they could, they drowned the berry soup without complaint. They made up a game, unbeknownst to May. The winner would be the one who could eat the berry soup in the least amount of gulps. The loser would have to gather more berries.

Unfortunately for the Munchlax, the Bulbasaur won and he lost, so he had to go gather some more berries. TheMunchlax didn't mind that much, though, because he got most of the share he picked. The newly picked berries were welcome to the pokémons' starving stomachs.

After a few days, May had reached Lilycove City. _It's just me, all over again._ thought May, and sighed. Ever since their fight, May had no contact with Brendan, and she wasn't going to plan talking with him for a long while. _He must have probably started to walk home by now_, she thought. It was a disaster, the moment she told him she loved him was one of the worst mistakes she had ever made in her entire life!

_"He embarrassed me,"_ thought May again. _"I hate him! I hate him for doing this to me!"_ Silent tears flowed down her face once again. The city was booming with people who wanted to visit the Pokémon Contest Building, the Museum, the Harbor, or the Lilycove Market Mall. She explored everything, enjoying all the sights and taking everything in. When night fell, she slept on the outskirts of Lilycove, just near the city. _"How I wish for a nice soft bed…and not sleep on the ground like I did every night since I started my journey, with the exception of the nice old lady."_ she yawned and slept, used to the roughness.

Brendan had trained his pokemon, demanding but still gentle. "Come on, you can do this, Groudon." He had finally captured one of the legendary three pokemon, and it wasn't easy. The new Groudon had at first, distrusted him but accepted Brendan in the end. Groudon nodded, opened his mouth, and set a huge blast of fire out to sea, sending massive amounts of steam into the salty air. "Awesome," Brendan patted Groudon. "That was cool." The groudon roared happily. "Come back, Groudon!" Brendan stated, letting his Groudon come back into its pokéball. He let out his Wailord and surfed on its back. He smiled, breathing in the salty air. "Alright, Wailord, let's go to Ever Grande City!"

Brendan and his pokémon surfed east of the Hoenn region, hoping to discover new pokémon and even more lands. And perhaps, maybe, become the Pokémon world champions.

Of course, May would be a problem...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Preview of the Next Chapter, "The Storm":**

_Brendan crept between the walls of the sea cave, careful to look for any traps. Occasionally, water pokemon came out to attack him, but with his pokemon, Brendan easily beat them without losing any health points. _

_He saw the end of the cave, and rushed up to it, but was stopped by a huge pokemon, stomping in front of the exit. Brendan's eyes grew wide as he looked up, facing the famous, deadly….Kyogre! _


	7. The Storm

**What happened last chapter:** _"Alright, Wailord, let's go to Ever Grande City!"_

_Brendan and his pokémon surfed east of the Hoenn region, hoping to discover new pokémon and even more lands. And perhaps, maybe, become the Pokémon world champions._

_Of course, May would be a problem..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 7: The Storm

The next day, May called back her pokémon back into her pokeballs, and visited the Lilycove Marketmall. Instantly, she was surrounded by employees. "Do you want to buy a plushie? Some furniture perhaps? Or Thunderstones?"

May shook her head no to all and continued looking around, going up and down the elevator occasionally to look for more items. Half an hour later, May's backpack was bulging with full healing potions and ethers. She spotted the elevator, and went into it. "Where would you like to go?" an employee from the mall asked, with an eager-to-help look. "Hmm," mused May. "The roof, please."

"Of course," replied the employee obediently, pushing a button in the elevator.

Immediately, elevator music played as May and the employee stood in silence. "You're the champion-to-be, aren't you?" the employee asked, with a kind smile.

"I hope so." May grinned back, although sadly.

"What are you so down about? I've heard everything about you; you're unbeatable around here in the Hoenn region!"

"That's what it looks like," replied May downheartedly. "Apparently, I am."

"What happened?" asked the employee questioningly.

May considered a moment before telling a complete stranger her problems. But it looked like the employee was kind enough to keep her secret. "…Brendan…" she murmured.

"I'm sorry," said the employee gently, putting her hand on May's shoulder. "You'll both make up in time, I know it. Just believe in yourself…sometime, sooner or later, you'll both meet again."

"But that's the problem! I _don't_ want to see him again…." May said determinedly.

The employee smiled knowingly. "It's just a misunderstanding you guys had in a fight. You may not know that now, but just remember: Follow your heart, no matter what everybody else says."

The elevator finally gave a long _ding, _and the doors opened. May stepped out for a moment, then turned back. "How did you know we had a fight?" she asked, puzzled.

The employee continued smiling but didn't answer. "Take care, May Maple." She said before the doors closed.

"Wait!" yelled May, pressing the "down" button outside of the elevator. The elevator immediately opened again, but the employee disappeared.

May stood in shock for a moment, unable to move. How in the world did that employee move in a second?

…was the employee just a figment of her imagination? Or was she real?

-----------------------

Brendan, with his Wailord, finally landed on an island to rest. It suddenly began to rain. "Damn…" Brendan muttered. "Not again…." He then noticed a suspicious-looking small square of deep water. _I'd better go check it out,_ thought Brendan. "Dive!" he shouted to his Wailord, and he obeyed. Together, they both dove into the deep waters and resurfaced, now in a sea cave.

"What the….?"

-----------------------

May Maple now was leaning against the side of the roof, sighing and enjoying the soft breeze. She enjoyed being in solitary places where she could be alone and just think without getting interrupted for once. She watched as pelippers flew by in the sky, forming a V shape in the sky.

"This is so peaceful….I wish it could this way...forever."

Deciding she had rested enough, she fed her pokémon and finally left in the direction of Ever Grande Island…

Hours later, she was stuck in the middle of nowhere. She had looked at her Pokédex, but had still gone hopelessly lost. "I should have studied more in geography," sighed May, finally putting her Pokédex back in her pouch. "I'll just wait until I reach an island or somebody swims by, and I'll figure out where I am."

Suddenly, it began to rain harshly. May was pelted by hail and other objects flying through the air. "What kind of weather is this?" yelled May to no one. She sighed, and hugged herself, shivering from the cold. She looked down at her squirtle, busily trying to bring them all to their final destination. "Squirtle, take a rest." She murmured, seeing how much squirtle was struggling in the current. "I'll swim. I _won't_ give up, I promise!" yelled May, calling back squirtle in his pokéball.

Slowly, but surely, May started to swim in fast, long strokes. She didn't care. All she cared about was her pokémon, and she had to get them all to dry land fast.

Suddenly, a huge wave overcame her, and May was pushed deep into the sea. _"No!...NO! I can't give up now…"_ were May's last thoughts as she slipped into unconsciousness….

-----------------------

Brendan crept between the walls of the sea cave, careful to look for any traps. Occasionally, water pokémon came out to attack him, but with his pokémon, Brendan easily beat them without losing any health points.

He saw the end of the cave, and rushed up to it, but was stopped by a huge pokémon, stomping in front of the exit. Brendan's eyes grew wide as he looked up, facing the famous, deadly….Kyogre!

With a swipe, the Kyogre threw him against the walls of the cave. Panting with pain, Brendan summoned his choice pokémon. "Raichu! Thunderbolt!"

Rushing to his master's command, Brendan's raichu made a thunderbolt, immediately injuring the Kyogre. Brendan smirked. "Thunder always electrocutes water."

Brendan knew it was true. According to his research, water pokémon were more vulnerable to thunder pokémon than any other pokémon. Brendan knew he couldn't use his Groudon against the Kyogre unless his other pokémon got knocked out. Water always puts out fires.

The Kyogre then attacked Brendan's raichu with surf. Raichu was hurt, but not that badly. "Are you alright, Raichu?"

Brendan's raichu nodded weakly. "You can do it, Raichu! Quick attack!"

The raichu immediately obeyed his master, and jumped at the Kyogre, snarling and scratching the pokémon. Kyogre roared with pain, its guttural noise shaking the whole cave.

The Kyogre's next move was to sleep. Immediately, it returned to it's full health. It continued to sleep.

"Raichu, thunderbolt!" Brendan repeated. Raichu nodded briefly, and obeyed. The Kyogre continued to sleep, although its face became contorted with pain. "Pokéball, go!" then shouted Brendan, throwing a pokéball against the sleeping Kyogre's face. The Kyogre went into the pokéball with a glowing red light. As the Kyogre was struggling to get out, the pokéball shook and shook, but finally, the Kyogre seemed to give up. The pokéball stopped moving.

Brendan tentatively went toward the pokéball. He picked it up slowly, relishing the moment. "ALL RIGHT!" he finally yelled, holding up the pokéball with triumph in his ruby eyes. His raichu cheered. Brendan looked down at his pokémon with a twinkle in his eyes. "Great job, Raichu! You can take a rest, now." Raichu grinned, and went into his pokéball. He swam out of the cave and back up the surface. He referred to his Pokédex, and continued east. Surfing on his wailord's back, he grinned, breathing in the fresh, crisp air. It had stopped raining, and the sun was out. Brendan had a _very _good day. He found the second of the three famous pokémon, and he would get to Ever Grande City in just a few hours!

-----------------------

May woke up again, sunlight shining against her face. _"Where am I…?"_ thought May groggily as she sat up, examining the environment. The island she was on was bare, with hardly any grass growing. Up ahead was a tower about five stories high. May stood up shakily. "What is this place?" she said out loud. Of course, there was nobody else on the island to tell her. Looking up at the tower, she walked forward, knowing in her heart there would probably be no return…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Preview of the Next Chapter, "Journey to Ever Grande":**

_"Brendan, what are you doing here?" asked May, not believing her eyes. Brendan once again was in her presence, stronger than ever before._

_"I _will _become the pokémon champion, whether I have to hurt you or not." He said demandingly, coolly at the same time._

_"Brendan, you aren't yourself!" May cried out..._


	8. Journey to Ever Grande

**What happened last chapter:** _"What is this place?" she said out loud. Of course, there was nobody else on the island to tell her. Looking up at the tower, she walked forward, knowing in her heart there would probably be no return…_

------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 8: Journey to Ever Grande

May, unconsciously, touched her pokéballs. They seemed to help her, comforting her with their presence. After a few steps into the temple, a golbat attacked May out of nowhere. She then summoned her Munchlax. "Munchlax, Go!" she shouted. "Tackle!"

After a few moments of mentally charging up, May's munchlax attacked the golbat, knocking it out in the process. The attack was not as strong as it could've been, but it seemed to be enough. The golbat lay unconscious on the floor, so apparently the golbat was even weaker.

Together, May and Munchlax ascended up the stairs of the temple, fighting their way through pokémon battles on every level. After what seemed like forever, May and her pokémon reached the top story of the mysterious temple.

A road seemed to be narrowing down in the dark temple, her pokémon using Flash to show the way. Finally, something stirred in the darkness, disturbed by the sliver of light compared to its enormous size, and let out an earth-shattering roar.

"Oh…my….gosh." May said as her eyes grew at the sight of the creature. This creature was Rayquaza, one of the most powerful pokémon in the Hoenn Region! It had an aura of stubbornness and determination around it, and swished its tail as it got ready for battle. The Rayquaza was more powerful than Groudon and Kyogre, May thought, as she touched her chosen pokéball. She threw it up in the air and called out, "BEAUTIFLY! I CHOOSE YOU!"

The Beautifly came out of her pokeball, stretching her wings delicately. Then, slowly, the eyes of the beautifly hardened as it stared dangerously at the Rayquaza, challenging the creature.

"BEAUTIFLY!" shouted May as her beautifly was summoned out of her pokéball. "Attack!"

Obediently, May's Beautifly attacked the monstrous green, although it hardly did any damage to it. May tried a different pokémon, her Squirtle. Would it do more damage against this powerful pokémon? Would she succeed?…

She opened the pokéball and shouted, "Squirtle! Ice attack!"

Immediately, May's squirtle let out a burst of ice from its open mouth and hit the Rayquaza. Roaring in pain, the Rayquaza twisted and turned to attack the squirtle, but the squirtle had managed to dodge all the Rayquaza's attacks.

May, being the expert she was, guessed that the Rayquaza was a flying pokemon based on the Rayquaza legends her mother read to her. In every one, the Rayquaza levitated menacingly, or had been seen floating, playing in the azure sky from time to time. Flying pokémon had a certain weakness against ice.

May then reached into her bag for her pokéballs. "Great ball?…no…nest ball? I don't think so…"

She then pulled out her one and only Master Ball, the only pokéball guaranteed to capture any pokemon without a fight. She then looked up at the rigorous Rayquaza. "It's for the best," she thought, and threw the Master pokéball as hard as she could against the Rayquaza. Immediately, a red light shone through and engulfed the Rayquaza. The Rayquaza fought valiantly to get out, but it knew in its heart it would be captured. Eventually, it gave in and succumbed to the pokéball.

When the pokéball stopped shaking, May ran over to pick it up, as if someone would beat her to the Rayquaza first. Gently, she examined the Master pokéball as if for the first time, its red surface emitting light, and snuggled between May's fingers. Its presence was calming. The button on the pokéball showed promise of good fortune.

But only May knew what was inside the Master pokéball, and it was Rayquaza, the most powerful pokémon in the Hoenn Region!

------------------------------------------------

Brendan had finally reached the shores of Ever Grande. Suprisingly, the shores were empty and it seemed to be abandoned. A lone cave stood between two pillars, as if showing the only way to Ever Grande City. Flowers bloomed against the dark entrance, pointing the way, waiting for a courageous trainer to just try and confront the dangers inside.

Bravely, Brendan took large steps into the cave and disappeared.

------------------------------------------------

Just a few hours after Brendan entered the cave, May stepped tentatively stepped on the island. She recognized it by the rows of flowers leading the way to the entrance of a cave. She knew many trainers who had given up in this cave, or were forced to leave because of the threat of the surrounding pokemon. May stared into the sky for a few moments, took a few more deep breaths, and entered the cave.

The sudden lack of light hurt May's eyes as she stepped into the cave. May nearly pulled back because of all the darkness, but she knew she had to press on if she had any hope of beating the Elite Four.

Step after step after step, May felt a growing sense of fear inside her. Her heart began to race, her eyes grew wide, and her whole body trembled with terror.

Inside the cave, everything around was moist and musty. Looming darkness surrounded May, and it seemed that even the darkness grew blacker and blacker the more May traveled through the cave.

A strong-looking Poocheyena blocked May's way through one of the paths, growing and snarling at her presence. May took out her Bulbasaur from its pokéball. "Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!"

The whip that came from Bulbasaur immediately knocked out the Poocheyena with one attack. May grinned. "Good job, Bulbasaur." And continued along the path the Poocheyena previously guarded.

"Shiftry, Toxic!" Brendan yelled.

The shiftry jumped at its opponent and released toxic gas, attacking its opponent so he wouldn't be able to attack. Slowly, but surely, the pokémon slipped into unconsciousness.

"All right!" said Brendan, high-fiving his shiftry.

He smiled as he called back his shiftry into his pokéball. He was near the exit of the cave, so he ran towards the light, his feet moving against all obstacles and leaving a cloud of dust. Suddenly, he heard someone cough from another pathway.

Brendan twirled behind him, wondering who had also gone through the cave. Suprisingly to him, May came out of the cave, coughing and wheezing. "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't run so -" May looked up and saw a flash of black and white hair, a pair of red orbs staring right at her.

Silence filled the air as the two said nothing for a while, both standing quietly on the soil and staring at each other. No pokémon dared to attack during this peaceful moment.

"Brendan, what are you doing here?" finally asked May, not believing her eyes. Brendan once again was in her presence, stronger than ever before.

"I will become the pokémon champion, whether I have to hurt you or not." He said demandingly, coolly at the same time.

"Brendan, you aren't yourself!" May cried out. "You never were like this before!"

"No, I simply realized; this is my true self. The Brendan you've known all along was a lie." muttered Brendan.

"That's a lie." said May through clenched teeth. "I know…that it was YOU all along, when you…" she blushed. "…kissed me. You can't really fake passion. I knew it was your true soul when you were with me."

Her cerulean eyes gazed a bit at Brendan's, calm and understanding.

"…It was a misunderstanding that led to our arguement." whispered May, recalling the words that the employee had said, finally understanding.

Brendan turned from her. "Then why…did you accuse me of such things?"

May stepped forward, moving closer to Brendan. "I said things in the heat of the moment…I…didn't think it through…"

Brendan didn't look at her.

"Brendan, please…can you face me?" May said sadly. "I'm sorry…"

"I still…" Brendan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "do like you May." He muttered gently. "A lot…but…"

"But what?" she asked.

"I can't forgive you May. There's no proof; I can't believe you." Brendan said, his voice hardening once again. He then ran towards the exit, refusing to speak with May anymore.

"Brendan!" called May, rushing after him, but the pokémon in the cave then attacked. Slowly, but surely, they surrounded her…

------------------------------------------------

**Preview of the Next Chapter, "Final Battle":**

_Brendan sat comfortably in his new chair, gazing at the door. _

_"A new challenger has arrived," announced the twin trainers as they led a familiar looking someone into the battle room. _

_"Already?" mused Brendan. "I didn't think you would last so long against the Elite Four…"_

_May stared at him, anger shown plainly in her eyes. Brendan simply stared back, each refusing to succumb to the other._

_"But I **have** been expecting you, May Maple, and I don't expect you to back out. Are you ready for the biggest pokémon battle in your life?" Brendan smirked._

------------------------------------------------

**Alternative Ending?**

_Brendan had been waiting, and waiting, sitting on his new chair of glory..._

_But what happened? Why didn't May come yet?_

_He knew he felt guilty when he left her to fend for herself in the cave, but he knew..._

_There was yet another creature in that cave._

_And that creature...even he could not face. What if May was now facing that beast?_

"Hold on_," he thought to himself. "_She betrayed you...and now you're thinking of helping her? Besides, she has her pokémon. If she's SO good as you think she is, she'll win."

"Come on_," yet another voice said, the voice of reason. "_She's still a person...and you still love her, don't you? Everybody needs a little help!"

_Brendan then stood up. He knew what he had to do..._

------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I don't really know if the next chapter will be the final chapter. It might be broken into two more chapters and an epilogue, so the title of the next chapter or the content may not actually be in the next chapter :) I'm thinking of an alternative ending...and if you like, **Vote for which ending you like most!** I may add both, but still -The ending YOU want goes first!


	9. The Final Battle, Version 1, Part 1

**What happened last chapter: **_"I still…" Brendan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "do like you May." He muttered gently. "A lot…but…"_

"_But what?" she asked._

"_I can't forgive you May. There's no proof; I can't believe you." Brendan said, his voice hardening once again. He then ran towards the exit, refusing to speak with May anymore._

"_Brendan!" called May, rushing after him, but the pokémon in the cave then attacked. Slowly, but surely, they surrounded her…_

------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 9: The Final Battle, Version One, Part One

While Brendan rushed out the cave, he could feel a scream from inside; he knew that scream belonged to May. He felt a twinge of worry and protectiveness, but he shrugged it off as he headed toward the Ever Grande Gym.

Once, then twice, Brendan checked and re-checked the contents of his bag. He checked to see if his pokéballs were in perfect condition. They were. He had countless hi-potions and ethers in his backpack, patiently waiting for him to use them.

As Brendan walked toward the twins who watched his every move, he could feel his whole body twitching, his fingers trembling. He stepped up to them and said, "I want to fight the Elite Four."

The twins looked at each other. This boy didn't seem like he could beat them, but…they shrugged. The boy had a certain gleam in his ruby eyes, one of determination and faith.

"Go forth, trainer!" they shouted unanimously to the trainer, stepping to the side of the doorway so Brendan could go through. _"This is it,"_ thought Brendan to himself as he walked through a blue hallway, the fight with the first Elite just moments away.

------------------------------------------------

May bit her lip as she stared at the hundreds, maybe thousands of pokémon staring back at her; they were waiting for her to make her first move. Fingering her trusty pokéballs near her waist, she brought all six of them out. "Go!" she shouted, and with flashes of red light her pokémon stood by May's side, ready to defend her.

It was a ruthless fight, but with one final attack, her pokémon knocked out the last wild creature. May wearily summoned her pokémon back into their pokéballs. "Let's get you to the nearest pokécenter, okay?" murmured May to her pokémon. She walked out from Victory road, leaving it behind and stepping into the light.

The first things that May smelled were flowers. She reached to the nearest one, sniffing it. "It's been a while since I've stopped to smell the flowers." She grinned. She saw two pillars next to her. In front of her was a large building, the Ever Grande Gym.

The sight to her was relieving, for she saw a pokémon center. She rushed to the nurse. "Heal my pokémon, please?" pleaded May. The nurse took one look at her and nodded. "Certainly. It will take a few hours for them to heal, though. In the meanwhile, would you like to take a shower?"

"The pokémon centers have showers?" asked May, her eyes wide.

The nurse laughed. "Of course, we wouldn't want dirty trainers traveling all over the place, would we now?"

May blushed, looking down at herself. "It's been days since I've taken a proper shower." She looked back up at the nurse. "I'd love to."

The nurse took her to a shower, providing her with complementary soap and shampoo. Before stepping in, May handed the nurse some money. The nurse, however, wouldn't take it. She pushed it back into May's hands. "What I live for is taking care of people and their pokémon. I couldn't take it. Use it for your own sake." She smiled at May and returned to her post.

------------------------------------------------

Brendan was fighting the last of the Elite Four, defeating him with Kyogre's water blast. "How…" panted Drake. "…did you beat me?"

Brendan smirked confidently. "Pure skill."

As Brendan stepped in the final room to compete with the champion, Drake, the Dragon master, shook his head and muttered to himself, "That boy's cocky, way too cocky. But he was good enough to beat me. I've got to train harder."

He summoned Flygon back into his pokéball and waited patiently for the next challenger.

------------------------------------------------

May stepped out of the shower, smelling like lilac and squeaky-clean. She wrapped a towel around herself and stared in the mirror. She saw her own reflection, tired, in the mirror. May sighed, and naturally let her hair dry. She then combed her hair, feeling much better. It was good to have the basic necessities at hand.

She dressed in a fresh outfit and waited for her pokémon, wondering about Brendan. Where was he? "Probably fighting against the Elite Four," she said out loud to herself. She also wondered if he was Champion yet. "I don't think so," she snorted, and turned on the PokéNews. What she saw amazed her…

------------------------------------------------

Wallace, the pokémon champion, stared at Brendan's fallen form. "Is that the best you can do?" he said. The cameras were rolling, its audience wondering if this kid would be able to defeat the Elite Four. He seemed to show promise.

Brendan stared at him angrily. "It's not over yet." He summoned Groudon, one of the legendary pokémon. Everyone gasped. No wonder this kid was able to defeat the Elite Four!

------------------------------------------------

Groudon? He had GROUDON?

May's slumped form was staring at the television screen, barely on the edge of her seat. She continued to watch Brendan's battle, and watched as Wallace's last pokémon was defeated by Groudon.

The reporters began to sing. A story was in their grasp! They rushed towards Brendan, the new Pokémon champion. "How does it feel to be the new Pokémon champion?" a perfect-looking reporter waved his microphone in front of Brendan's face. "It feels great," Brendan grinned widely. "I knew I'd be the champion all along."

"How's your girlfriend, May Maple? Will she be angry that you became the new champion and that she didn't?" asked a female reporter, eagerly waiting for his answer.

Brendan's eyes on the screen narrowed. "No comment." He said smoothly before escaping to the next room to register his pokémon. Countless reporters ran after him in a frenzy, for they all wanted to film the new pokémon champion.

May turned off the television and leaned back against the soft cushions of the couch she was sitting on, and slept.

"May? May Maple." Someone continuously began to poke her.

"Whaaat?" moaned May as she opened her eyes. The nurse was in full view.

"Your pokémon are completely healed!" she grinned.

May smiled. "Thank you." She said, gently taking her pokéballs back. The familiar feel of her pokéballs relieved her of her stress. She felt much better.

Now ready, she walked towards the twins who were waiting for her. "Ready, May Maple?" the twins asked her. May nodded. "Then go forth, trainer!" they said again, stepping out of the way. May smirked as she entered the battlefield. _"Brendan,"_ May thought. _"when I beat the Elite Four, I'm going to kick your ass!"_

------------------------------------------------

Brendan sat comfortably in his new chair, gazing at the door.

"A new challenger has arrived," announced the twin trainers as they led a familiar looking someone into the battle room.

"Already?" mused Brendan. "I didn't think you would last so long against the Elite Four…"

May stared at him, anger shown plainly in her eyes. Brendan simply stared back, each refusing to succumb to the other.

"But I _have_ been expecting you, May Maple, and I don't expect you to back out. Are you ready for the biggest pokémon battle in your life?" Brendan smirked.

"You're such a jerk," said May, taking her place on the battlefield.

"You'll never learn, will you? You can never beat me!" boasted Brendan, confident that he would win.

"We'll have to see about that," smirked May.

The platforms they were on raised up, so that both champion and trainer could look at each other. "Scared, May?" he asked.

"You wish." replied May.

May and Brendan suddenly noticed the reporters again. "Go away!" they both shouted at the same time.

"No," said a Pokénews reporter. "This is the battle of a lifetime! None of our viewers would want to miss this."

"Afraid they'll laugh at you when you _lose_, Birch?"

"On last-name terms now, Maple?" he said cockily. He pulled out a pokéball. She did the same.

"Go, Raichu!" he shouted.

"Go, Munchlax!" yelled May.

"Raichu, Thunderbolt!"

"Munchlax, Tackle!"

Both pokémon attacked each other at the same time, hurting each other. They both hurled at each other, despite their friendship with each other, to obey their masters' commands.

----

The battle went roughly over two hours when Brendan interrupted, "Better bring out the big guns now," and summoned back his pokémon on the field and brought out Kyogre.

"Oh, really?" said May with a raised eyebrow. May was not doing very well. She had underestimated Brendan, but Brendan also underestimated her. She had lasted longer than he thought. "Come back, Beautifly!"

She readied herself, bringing out the Master Ball. "Go, Rayquaza!" she yelled.

The reporters (and Brendan) gasped. "RAYQUAZA?" they all screamed.

------------------------------------------------

**Preview of the Next Chapter, "The Final Battle, Version One, Part Two":**

"_I said…I was sorry, May." said Brendan._

_May turned to him, wide-eyed. "Why would you say that?"_

"_Because… I truly am."_

_May continued to stare at him, as if it weren't all real. "Will you…forgive me?" he asked, staring into May's eyes. _

_May looked uncertain..._

------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Sorry if I made Brendan and May OOC (I think I already did Oo). And sorry for not updating sooner, I got caught up in schoolwork. Hopefully, the next update will be sooner. There will be two endings and an epilogue. Constructive criticism needed xD


	10. The Final Battle, Version 1, Part 2

**What happened last chapter: **_The battle went roughly over two hours when Brendan interrupted, "Better bring out the big guns now," and summoned back his pokémon on the field and brought out Kyogre._

"_Oh, really?" said May with a raised eyebrow. May was not doing very well. She had underestimated Brendan, but Brendan also underestimated her. She had lasted longer than he thought. "Come back, Beautifly!"_

_She readied herself, bringing out the Master Ball. "Go, Rayquaza!" she yelled._

_The reporters (and Brendan) gasped. "RAYQUAZA?" they all screamed._

------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 10: The Final Battle, Version One, Part Two

Brendan stared at the giant green creature, his mouth wide open. _"Rayquaza! How did she come by it?" _he thought angrily. She smirked, seeing his reaction. "Now you wish that you hadn't provoked me?"

Brendan simply grinned, and rain clouds surrounded over the battle stadium. Rain drops began falling, pelting both opponents. "Drizzle…" May murmured. She knew what Brendan was about to do.

Brendan called out an attack to his Kyogre. "Kyogre, Water Spout!"

"Rayquaza, Dodge!"

Unfortunately, Rayquaza could not get out of the way in time, but the blast of water did not damage him a lot.

Brendan gasped. "Why wasn't the water attack strong enough?"

May smirked. "Even in rain, water attacks don't receive a boost against Rayquaza!"

Brendan frowned, thinking. _"Rayquaza is a Dragon and flying pokémon…so…ice attacks should damage it by a lot!"_

It was May's turn now. "Thunderbolt!" she shouted. She knew that Kyogre was a water-type pokémon.

"Damn it," muttered Brendan. "You're gonna pay for that!" he shouted at May. He readied himself and so did she, ready for his attack.

"Ice attack, Kyogre!"

May's eyes widened. He knew that? Immediately, she shouted back, "Sleep, Rayquaza!"

The Rayquaza obliged, reaching its full health before the attack struck it. Its health had reduced almost by half, but it was still in the running. The Kyogre was panting, staring at its opponent. Brendan then shouted, "Ice beam again!" but, it did not obey. Instead sparks flew from its body. It was paralyzed!

May sighed. She was safe for now. She looked at her sleeping Rayquaza. "You can do it," she thought. She patted it comfortingly.

Brendan looked into his pack for a paralysis potion. Unfortunately, he had run out. _"The time I run out is **now?**" _Brendan screamed in his head. Instead, he took out a high-potion. He removed the cork from the bottle with a _pop_ and gently poured the contents of the green liquid onto the Kyogre's back. In a few seconds, it looked healthier, but sparks still flew from its skin. Its health rose.

The Rayquaza was still sleeping, so Brendan attempted an attack. "Surf, Kyogre." He said, not as enthusiastically as before. The Kyogre tried its best to make an attack, but couldn't.

The Rayquaza, still lying on the floor, blinked a few times, woke up from its short sleep. It stood up, as menacing as ever. May grinned. "You can do it, Rayquaza! Thunderbolt!"

Brendan reacted quickly. "ICE BEAM!"

The two elements were sprung at each other, thunder and ice. Complete opposites were thrown at each other, forced to fight. The two elements shot at each other with equal force, straining both the pokémon on the battlefield. Thunder and ice hit each other at the same spot, releasing a burst of energy in the air. Everyone watched the amazing event, light filling their eyes as tension between the two energies increased. Finally, the direction of both blasts changed and hit the other pokémon. The ice blast hit the Rayquaza, which moved out of the way slightly, and the thunderbolt hit the Kyogre, who couldn't move because it was paralyzed.

Smoke filled the stadium, causing Brendan, May, and the reporters to cough continuously. Finally, when the smoke appeared, the Kyogre was knocked out on its back, eyes swirling. However, the Rayquaza was still standing with a bit of health left. It staggered, then fell on the floor, tired of its battle. May looked at her pokémon, which was looking back at her with great green-yellow, intelligent, and determined eyes. It seemed like it was grinning at her, saying, "I did it."

May smiled back at her Rayquaza, saying, "You did great, Rayquaza." With a burst of ruby light, May summoned her Rayquaza back into her pokéball. Then she realized something: She won. She was now the Pokémon champion of the Hoenn region.

Brendan stared at May, unbelieving for a moment. "Congratulations, May." His voice a bit strained. He came toward her. "Even though you beat me like always, it was the greatest battle you ever fought. You truly deserve the title of the Pokémon champion."

May smiled, but she couldn't help it. "Thanks, Brendan. You still _are_ a pokémon champion. Once a champion, always one."

"No," muttered Brendan, looking at his feet. "I'm not. Good people forgive and forget. They don't hold grudges. I'm haven't been a good person." He looked up at her, staring into her face. "Only real pokémon champions are good people."

May's heart skipped a beat. But before she could respond, a swarm of reporters surrounded her, pelting her with questions and May was unable to escape. For a long time, she responded to questions, both silly and informative. "May," a reporter shouted. "The region wants to know: Soda Pop or Water?"

"Well," May said nervously, wishing she could get away from all the reporters. "While soda pop is a delicious drink, water has no carbohydrates and it keeps your body hydrated. Water gives your body more energy than soda."

"Uh…" responded the reporter. "so is that soda or water?"

May sighed. "I've really got to go register my pokémon. I'm not really the Pokémon Champion unless I do. When I get back, I'll answer all your questions." She said, looking around for Brendan. Unfortunately, in her questioning, Brendan had mysteriously slipped away.

The reporters promised not to disturb her while she was doing her private pokémon-registering, with the hope that they would be able to expose the new champion once she came out.

After all, there was money to be made and viewers they needed to lure.

------------------------------------------------

May finished registering her pokémon after a half an hour, delaying for breaks so she could avoid the reporters. She then looked at the emergency exit door. Hmmm….

The emergency alarm started off. The reporters looked around frantically. "Fire!" they all shouted, trampling each other to get out of the building. "The Ever Grande Stadium is on fire!"

By the time the reporters rushed out of the building, May was miles away in the opposite direction.

------------------------------------------------

May grew tired after running. She looked up in the sky. She remembered how it felt to be free and following her life's dream: being the Hoenn Pokémon Champion. However, she didn't feel triumphant. May didn't feel accomplished, and that was because of Brendan.

Brendan, with his stupid silvery hair and beautiful ruby eyes…

Wait a second, beautiful?

An image of Brendan flashed in her mind, making her blush. May looked on the wide, open road ahead of her. She felt a lonely feeling in the pit of her heart which was almost painful. She wished she had someone with her….she wished she had Brendan.

Now that she was the Hoenn Pokémon Champion, she had no other dream, no other goal. Now what would she do?

She just wanted to go home, go into her bed, and sleep forever.

May started towards the direction of Route 101, towards Little Root Town; towards home.

------------------------------------------------

When in Route 101, she stared at the endless valleys of long grass. She remembered this place, so long ago…

_May rushed towards Brendan. _

"_Hey!" she grinned._

"_Hi, you're the new neighbor, right?" Brendan's ruby eyes sparkled in the sunlight._

_For a breathtaking moment, May stopped, staring into his captivating eyes. "Umm," May blushed. "How did you know?"_

_Brendan shrugged. "I haven't seen you in these parts, and I know everybody here."_

_May's eyebrow raised. "Everybody?"_

_Brendan laughed. "Except you, who just moved in."_

_He stuck out his right hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Brendan."_

_May stared at his hand._

"_Um, you're supposed to shake it, you know." Brendan looked at May strangely._

"_I know…but I'm left-handed."_

"_Really? Then…" Brendan stuck out his left hand. May smiled, then shook hands with him. "My name's Bre-I mean May! May Maple." She stuttered. Omigod, she almost used her name as his!_

_Brendan saw this, and smirked. "Well, 'Bre-I mean May', want to have a pokémon battle?"_

"_What's that?"_

"_I'll show you…"_

--------------

"_Wow, you're good!"_

"_Why?" May asked, eyes wide._

"_You just beat me!" _

"_I did?"_

"_You have a pokémon and you haven't battled before?"_

"_I got a starter from Professor Birch."_

_Brendan kicked a random rock to the side in disappointment at himself. "You just started and I've been battling for months!"_

"_Um…" May said. "Sorry."_

_Brendan looked at her. "It's not your fault…it's mine."_

_May put her hand on his shoulder, surprised at her boldness. "It isn't your fault."_

_Brendan seemed surprised at her actions too. "You ever notice…that we're like opposites?" he asked._

"_Not really." May said._

"_Well, your eyes are clear blue, like water, and mine is red, like fire." Brendan said. "Your turn."_

"_Hmm…well Brendan, your hair is light while mine is dark."_

"_You're left-handed while I'm right-handed." Brendan said, remembering when he shook hands with her._

"_I'm short while you're tall." May said._

"_You're female and I'm male." Brendan replied, who couldn't find anything else opposite about them._

_May giggled. "Are you sure?"_

_Brendan frowned at her in mock-fury. "Are you implying that you're male or I'm female?"_

_May giggled some more, rolling the grass. "Are you ticklish?" Brendan asked, his hands held in readiness like claws._

"_NO!" May screamed in protest when Brendan jumped at her, tickling her sides. She was laughing harder than ever before, Brendan laughing with her. When he finally stopped, they lay silent on the grass._

"_Think we'll be friends, May?" Brendan asked._

_May smiled. "I think so. Want to make a pact?"_

"_Which would be…?"_

"_We do everything without regret. We forgive and we forget. We'll always be friends…no matter what happens." May recited, holding out her pinky finger._

_Brendan wrapped his pinky finger around hers as a sign of promise. "I swear," he said, his ruby eyes staring deep into May's sky blue ones._

_**No matter what happens…**_

------------------------------------------------

May reached her old house, the house she lived in for a while when she moved into Little Root, before she started her journey. When she opened the door, she was welcomed into her mother's arms. "Oh, honey!" she said, squeezing her tightly. "I heard what happened! Congratulations, baby!"

"Thanks, mum." May said softly.

"And that Brendan boy! Where is he! I want to welcome him into the family with open arms."

May sighed. "Mom, we're not married."

"I already told Norman."

"Mom…Brendan and I aren't…well…together."

Her mother's eyes looked at her. "The news said so."

"Not anymore," she said softly. Unfortunately, she could feel tears in her eyes, threatening to spill.

May's mother pulled up a chair and sat in another one, ready to listen. "Sit, honey." She said, looking at May.

May obeyed, looking at a blank wall. "What happened?" May's mother asked soothingly.

May took a deep breath, then said, "I screwed it up, Mom."

"How?"

"I falsely accused him of wanting more publicity. I thought the only reason he wanted to be with me was to become more famous." May took in another breath. "But I was wrong. He wanted to be with me because he _loved_ me. Deep inside me…I just felt like finding a reason to show myself that nobody would ever like me, that I was better off alone. Inside me, in a twisted way, I _wanted_ to find any faults with Brendan. And because of that, I screwed our relationship up and now I'm regretting it so bad."

May's mother had listened carefully to her daughter, and was now watching her cry into her handkerchief. "Well, honey," she said. "I think you need to apologize."

"I already did," May sniffed. "But he wouldn't accept it!"

"Well, honey, from the way I see it, you hurt him badly. Sometimes an apology isn't enough."

"So what do I do?" asked May.

"What does your heart say?"

May sat for a long moment, as if trying to find out what her heart was trying to say. "I can't hear it, Mom…it's too busy being broken." She whispered.

"Maybe it needs a little help," her mother said calmly. "Do you love Brendan, May?"

May thought deeply, remembering all their moments, how she always felt with Brendan. "I do," she said carefully after a while. "I love him."

May's mother smiled and nodded.

Then finally, May understood. She stood up from the chair. She knew what she needed to do. "Thanks, Mom!" she shouted, running out the door.

------------------------------------------------

May pounding frantically on the door of the Birchs' house. Mrs. Birch opened the door. "Why, hello, May, what brings you here?" she asked.

"I need to talk to Brendan." May said, a little bit rushed. If she needed to mend this relationship, she needed to make enough time.

"Of course," Mrs. Birch said. "He's out researching pokémon again, like he always does." She smiled. "Oh, and congratulations on being the next champion, dear."

"Thanks," replied May before rushing out.

She knew where he was: where she had first met him.

------------------------------------------------

After finishing a few fights with measly two-level pokémon, May finally reached the back of the valley, where Brendan was busy looking into the grass and studying his treecko.

"Brendan…?" she asked tentatively.

He looked up at the sound of her voice. "May, I…."

May didn't let him finish. "Brendan, I need to tell you something."

Brendan fell silent, then nodded, urging her to go on.

She took a deep breath. "Brendan, when I first met you, I had the biggest crush on you. You were always so sweet and funny, and when we saw each other in that clearing, I thought it was destiny that brought us together. As time wore on, you made me fall into a bigger crush with you. When we had our first kiss, it was the most amazing kiss I ever had…then those people found out. I'm really sorry, Brendan, for all that's happened to you. I apologize for all the pain you've ever experienced, and I've felt that pain too. I've hated myself after I accused you, but I just wanted to find fault with you because I believed nobody would truly love me. It was my fault that everything that happened happened. I'm not perfect. I'm not the ideal girl, I'm not…"

"May," Brendan interrupted. "You're perfect…you don't need to change."

May gulped, for she knew what she was about to say. She wanted to scream it out and let it all out, but she was afraid. Afraid he wouldn't love her back, like he did before.

"Brendan…ever since I've met you, ever since I've been with you…I've fallen hard for you, and I can't go back. I _won't_ go back.

Brendan…I-I love you…"

Brendan's eyes widened slightly. He stood up and looked into her azure eyes, his heart beating wildly against his chest. He held her tightly, running his fingers through her smooth, curved hair. He smelled the lilac shampoo she used, a sweet scent. His grip was gentle at the touch.

"I'll love you always, May…no matter what happens." He whispered.

----

**The End**

(of "The Final Battle, Version One")

------------------------------------------------

**Preview of the Next Chapter, "The Final Battle, Version Two":**

"Brendan!" May shouted.

"May!" Brendan shouted.

"Brendan!" May shouted.

"May!" Brendan shouted.

"Brendan!" May shouted.

"May!" Brendan shouted.

"Brendan!" May shouted.

"May!" Brendan shouted.

Readers: GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!

Brendan: …um…ew.

May: Brendan, you pervert! (hits him on the head)

Author: Ok, ok, here's the real thing:

_The musty smell of rotting flesh, both of human and pokémon. What was this horrible place? It wasn't even listed on his Pokédex! His heart suddenly lurched at a horrible, guttural sound, the licking of lips, water dripping. And it wasn't normal water. It was thick…saliva dripping from a monster. Now he knew the reason this place wasn't listed._

_Fuck. He had to get to May, and fast._

_Before it was too late._

------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Ooh, horror. And that last chapter was like the longest chapter I've ever written. And sorry that the last preview of this chapter was NOTHING like the chapter. I usually write these stories chapter by chapter, and let my muse flow so it can tell me what to write. And sometimes, it doesn't go like the way I plan. I _don't_ plan, actually. So sorry for any inconvenience. I _think_ that was a sweet ending, but the second ending was supposed to be the sweet one. So, I guess both endings have taken an opposite turn. The first ending was the sweet one…and the last one..? Well, you'll just have to find out ;) But actually, I don't know myself. O.o So that ruins the whole thing.

**Another note: **Sorry if I don't update for a while. I only write when I'm in the mood, and most of the time I'm not in the mood to write. So, I will update when I can.

**So what did you think? Was this ending to your liking? Does it need any changes?**

**REVIEW TODAY!**

**(Wow, that sounded like a commercial….)**


	11. The Final Battle, Version 2, Part 1

**What happened last chapter: **_"I still…" Brendan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "do like you May." He muttered gently. "A lot…but…"_

"_But what?" she asked._

"_I can't forgive you May. There's no proof; I can't believe you." Brendan said, his voice hardening once again. He then ran towards the exit, refusing to speak with May anymore._

"_Brendan!" called May, rushing after him, but the pokémon in the cave then attacked. Slowly, but surely, they surrounded her…_

------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 11: The Final Battle, Version Two, Part One

While Brendan rushed out the cave, he could hear a scream from inside; he knew that scream belonged to May. He felt a twinge of worry and protectiveness, but he tried to ignore it as he walked towards the Ever Grande Gym.

"_After all, she can protect herself, right?_" he thought to himself as he walked towards some twins guarding the entrance where he could battle the Elite Four.

"Are you ready, trainer?" asked both, eyeing him suspiciously. "You haven't even checked your bag for all the necessary supplies you might need or cured your pokémon yet."

Now realizing this, Brendan checked in his backpack. "You're right! Thanks!" he said, before preparing himself.

The twins looked at each other. How could this dunce make it all the way to the Ever Grande gym?

As Brendan waited for his pokémon to heal, he asked the nurse, "Is there anywhere I can rest up before fighting the Elite Four?"

The nurse smiled at him. "Of course," she said, handing him a key. "Second room to the right. Rest up as much as you need to – you'll need that energy for the Elite Four! Also," she said, giving him a wink. "showers are to the left."

"How long will it take to heal my pokémon?"

"A couple of hours. Just rest up, though! They'll be fine!"

"A-alright," replied Brendan hesitantly. He stared at the key in his hand. "It's been a while since I've rested in a real bed, and taken a shower." He put his backpack on the floor of his room, and stripped himself of his clothing.

Peeking out of his room, he checked to see if anyone was watching him. He ran to the shower, a leap of faith, with hope that nobody saw him.

-----------------------

May glared at the endless sea of angry pokémon who were also staring back at her; they were waiting for her to make her first move of the battle. Touching her trusty pokéballs sitting patiently on her belt, she summoned all six of her pokémon to come out. "Go, pokémon!" she shouted, and with sudden bursts of red light her pokémon stood by May's side, ready to defend her and fight until they couldn't anymore.

The battle lasted for a few hours. The short group of pokémon who were now left fled the scene, afraid of the power of May's pokémon. May summoned her pokémon back into their pokéballs happily. "You did a great job, guys! Now, let's get you to the nearest pokécenter." whispered May to her resting pokémon. She walked out from Victory road, leaving it behind and stepping into the blinding light.

The first things that May saw were flowers. She reached to the nearest one, admiring its beauty and slightly touching its petals. "It's been a while since I've stopped to even _see _the flowers." She grinned. She saw two tall pillars on each side of her. In front of her was a large building, which she assumed was the Ever Grande Gym.

The sight of the building made May sigh in relief. All that happened before, it led up to this! She rushed inside, eager to fight the Elite Four. However, she had to prepare herself first. She looked at the nurse and decided to heal her pokémon first. "Heal my pokémon, please?" politely asked May. The nurse took one look at her and nodded. "Certainly. It will take a few hours for them to heal, though. In the meanwhile, would you like to take a shower?"

"The pokémon centers have showers?" asked May, her eyes wide in surprise.

The nurse laughed. "Of course! It would be a disaster if we didn't." She gave May a warm smile. Somehow, she reminded May of the mall employee at the Lilycove Marketmall.

May blushed, looking down at herself. "It's been a while since I've taken a proper shower." She looked back up at the nurse. "Sure."

"Would you like to rest up, too?"

"Oh, no thank you. Your offer of a shower is generosity itself." smiled May.

The nurse took her to a shower, providing her with complementary soap and shampoo. May thanked her again, but the nurse said, "What I live for is taking care of people and pokémon both. No need to thank me." With a wink and a smile, she said, "Feel free to sing." And she left.

May was puzzled. What did she mean by saying, "feel free to sing"? May stepped into the shower and washed herself. Feeling more comfortable, she softly sang. "_When I think of what I've been through, I can see that you've always been there for me, to tell the truth I don't know what I'd do, without you, half of my dreams would not come true…_"

The song reminded her of Brendan. She stopped singing for a moment.

She was stunned when someone sang after her. Apparently, that person heard her and also knew the words. May listened carefully, listening to the echoing words piercing through the steam."_You are the one that I have hoped for, all my life …meaning so much more, now we can be together forever, just you and me…_" replied a male voice.

"_Me here for you,_" they both sang together. "_you here for me…_"

Tears dripped from May's eyes. Both voices stopped singing altogether.

She wondered who the voice was behind the wall. She wondered if it was Brendan…

"_Impossible!_" she thought to herself. "_Brendan doesn't care about me, and he doesn't love me…"_

She turned the shower knob so that it would switch to _off_. Drying herself quickly, she dressed herself in a fresh outfit and checked to see if her pokémon were healed. They were.

"Go forth, trainer!" the two twin trainers said to her as May headed to the entrance of the Ever Grande battle field. May gave them both a small nod, and entered.

------------------

After a long while in the shower, thinking about the female voice that sang the song he knew, Brendan shut off the water. Drying himself, he wondered if that was May. She should have come by now…did she come? Or was she stuck in the cave?

His inner self fought off all thoughts of May, and told Brendan to relax. Brendan dressed, and asked the nurse if his pokémon were cured yet. "Yes," said the nurse. "your pokémon are fully cured." Brendan thanked her, placed the pokéballs on his belt, and headed toward the entrance of the battle field.

"You ready this time?" asked the twin brothers with a smirk.

"Yeah," he muttered, although confidently, looking into one brother's face, unwilling to back down.

"Then, go forth, trainer!" said both brothers. "There is another challenger battling the second elite I believe, AND she's a major hottie." They grinned at each other.

Even though Brendan felt a twinge of jealousy, knowing who they were talking about, he didn't say anything and sauntered past them.

-------------------

When Brendan finished off the last of the Elite Four, Drake, he saw May dejectedly come his way. She looked at him in surprise, but she went on, not speaking a word to him. What happened? Didn't she defeat the Champion?

Or had she not?

Brendan walked the paths to the Champion, the butterflies inside his stomach growing step by step.

He didn't see May…that definitely meant that…

She lost.

A lurch of sorrow came into his heart. His inner self said to him: "_It's your turn now! Your time to shine! After all, it's what you came here for, right?_"

Brendan prepared himself and brought out his first pokémon.

"I choose you, Groudon!" he shouted. The Champion Wallace's eyes widened.

-------------------

"_Crap…_" thought May. "_How could I NOT see that coming?"_

When May brought out her last resort, Rayquaza, for a while, out of potions, Wallace's Whiscash used its last resort, its last attack…

And reduced the last bit of her Rayquaza's health, knocking it out.

Refusing to cry, she shook Wallace's hand with a smile. "You did a great job." whispered Wallace to her. "It won't suprise me when you become a great Pokémon Champion someday."

May wondered when that day would ever come.

Dejected, she went back towards Victory Road, towards home. "_I've got to train more…I wasn't good enough." _

Only then did she sigh sadly. She entered the cave. She decided to train some more before fighting the Elite Four again. That would mean thinking of new strategies and making her pokémon stronger. She could train in the cave, maybe, before trying again. She wandered aimlessly in the cave, fighting off every pokémon that came her way.

Finally, in exasperation, she pulled out her PokéDex. She was tired, and wanted to rest somewhere."_I wonder why there haven't been pokémon attacking me lately. This is Victory Road, where all the strong_ _pokémon attack you, right?_" She thought. She stared as the map on her Pokédex went blank and the whole thing shut down. "_Crap…_" she muttered, hitting the Pokédex slightly. "_Turn on, you stupid thing!" _

A low growl, a guttural noise met May's ears in the pitch dark blackness, causing a shiver to travel through her bones…

-------------------------

**Preview of the Next Chapter, "The Final ****Battle****, Version Two, Part Two" **

"I wasn't good enough, Brendan, I wasn't good enough!" sniffed May, her gloves clenching the dark, soft fabric of his jacket.

"You were always enough May. Enough for me." said Brendan…

--------------------------

**Credit for the "Lyrics" – **Song: It Was You from Pokemon: The First Movie

**A/N: **Sorry if this chapter is similar to the first part of the second one. It _was _supposed to be the same, but I decided against it. Sorry if the preview is so short, I couldn't figure out what to write. Yup, it's another sweet one. I thought that maybe character death would be good in another ending, but then I decided that it wouldn't fit the epilouge. Tell me if there's anything you'd like to change in this chapter! (aka gramatical, spacing, spelling errors, etc.) Basically the endings are the same, only slightly different and there's an extra battle. **Countdown: Two more chapters!**


	12. The Final Battle, Version 2, Part 2

**What happened last chapter: **_She stared as the map on her Pokédex went blank and the whole thing shut down. "Crap…" she muttered, hitting the Pokédex slightly. "Turn on, you stupid thing!" _

_A low growl, a guttural noise met May's ears in the pitch dark blackness, causing a shiver to travel through her bones…_

------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 12: The Final Battle, Version Two, Part Two

May's whole body screamed at her to not look up, but she did anyway. Her bright, azure eyes stared into the beast's ones. A creature of the blackest color, covered in grime, dust, and dirt, roared at her, a burst of sound shaking the whole cave.

Its eyes, blood red, eye veins nearly popping and hanging from their sockets, glared at her with the utmost evil nobody could even possibly imagine. Its yellow center moved with its prey's movements, wondering when it would pierce her, immobilize her. It drooled, its dark saliva dripping on the floor in sticky, bubbly lakes. Its pinchers moved dangerously in the darkness, waiting for the right moment to strike. A long spindly tentacle, its suction cups ready, reached out towards its prey.

May ran, depending on her primal instinct, running in a random direction. She would run, as far as she could, just as long as she was far away from the monster. No sensible pokémon attacked May, just in case they would attract the monster's gaze. Every Victory Road pokémon knew when danger was coming, and they knew how to avoid it.

Snarling, the monster pokémon snapped back its tentacle and went after May, its eyes glinting dangerously.

May's legs, even though strained, went on.

But it wasn't enough.

May's fast strides were no match for the monster's long reach and strong grip. Its wrinkled tentacle wrapped around her body, almost gentle. May struggled, but it was of no use. She went limp in its grip.

The tentacle slowly moved towards the creature, who was eyeing its caught prey. Its blood red eyes turned black, with desire and hunger…

-----------

With a final shout of "Ice Beam!", Brendan had defeated the Champion Wallace. "Your pokémon…" said Wallace, his eyes shining. "They are well-trained. They are beautiful and elegant in every way. That is why they have won."

Brendan couldn't believe it. He was the champion! Tears welled up in his shining eyes, but he refused to let them fall. "Thank you," he said. "Come back, Kyogre."

The cameras rolled, videotaping this moment in history. It caught everything. The shine in Brendan's eyes, the smile of the ex-Champion, the battle that made Brendan the Champion.

Kyogre's eyes shined with happiness, too, staring at its master. A burst of red light brought Kyogre back in its pokéball. "You did great." He said, holding Kyogre's pokéball.

"As the new Champion," said ex-Champion Wallace, "your name and your pokémon will be put in the Hall of Fame, along with the rest of the Champions. Follow me."

Willingly, Brendan followed Wallace and registered his pokémon. When he came out of the registering room, he was pelted by anxious and eager reporters. "How does it feel to be the new Champion, Brendan?" one asked.

"Great," replied Brendan.

A female reporter pushed her microphone towards Brendan. "What do you like more – Timer balls or Repeat balls produced by the company Devon? Which do you prefer?"

"I….uh…" replied Brendan dumbly. "Timer balls I guess. They get stronger the more it's put out."

Immediately, reporters burst into millions of questions. "Champion Brendan, what are you going to do now?" one reporter shoved a microphone in his face.

"Kyogre or Groudon?" shouted another.

"How many pokémon have you caught?"

"Err…" said Brendan. "If you don't mind, I really must be going now. Champion business…and stuff."

He didn't really care. As long as he got away from all of these reporters.

And he bolted.

He _bolted_, running as far as he could away from the stadium. Wallace smiled. "The pressure comes with the fame." He mused, before walking out to the garden of flowers near the Ever Grande Gym.

"Where to go, where to go…" muttered Brendan to himself. Then, he spotted the entrance to Victory Road. He ran into the cave.

Seeing Brendan bolt into Victory Road, where the reporters _didn't_ want to encounter pokémon, the reporters stopped chasing him.

"Darn…" they all muttered, disappointed.

Darkness overcame his sight, as if he had suddenly become blind. Then it hit him:

_May…where did she go?_

He heard a growl echoing inside Victory Road, along with a scream loud enough to crack glass. He recognized that scream again…May's.

Brendan knew…from his studies, that there was yet another creature in that cave. Despite his father's warnings on his PokéDex, he had gone inside Victory Road. To defeat the Elite Four.

And that creature...even he could not face. What if May was now facing that beast? What if she was in its very clutches right now?

Brendan flipped open his PokéDex, trying to locate the creature. His father had encountered the monster before, and barely got out alive. Brendan didn't know how, seeing how his father was incompetent in battling with pokémon.

And he could hardly believe his father using his bare fists to fight it.

His father had told him the same story over and over again, that the creature lurked in the darkest corner of the cave. Too dead to be alive, but alive. Stronger than any pokémon.

"_So is it a pokémon, Dad?" asked 7-year-old Brendan, clutching his worn, soft, hugged-to-shreds pikachu doll._

"_No, its not a pokémon. Or at least,it's notclassified as one." sighed a tired Professor Birch._

"_But it could be a pokémon, right Daddy?"_

"_Trust me, my son, it's not a pokémon. It's not like one at all."_

Touching his trusty pokéballs at his side, Brendan picked a choice one, the one closest to him. He then ran closer to the screams, towards the creature.

He now knew in his heart that he would always protect May, no matter what.

-----------

May was screaming for her life. Well, she knew she wasn't going to live anyway but she still screamed from fear. Nobody was going to save her…

"Kyogre, Ice Beam!"

The creature let out a cave-shaking roar as Kyogre attacked the much-larger animal before it.

"B-Brendan…" said May, looking at him. Hands shaking, she released the lock on her Ultra Ball and held it in her hand, feeling a last bit of desperate power beat through her awaiting fingers. She threw the pokéball in the air. "Rayquaza, Go!"

With a blinding blood-red light, Rayquaza was released. Brendan's eyes widened. She had Rayquaza, one of the most powerful legendary pokémon? "Rayquaza…" May whispered to her pokémon, hope in her eyes. "Listen to Brendan…"

She slumped in the creature's tight grip with a tired sigh. The creature then attacked Rayquaza with its sharp claws, wounding it deeply. Growling deeply, Rayquaza shot back with Outrage, despite that Brendan never ordered it to do so. Brendan knew it respected its owner deeply and would do anything to defend her, as did he. Brendan plucked another pokéball from his belt and threw it. "Groudon, I choose you!" he shouted. With the three legendaries on their side, the creature was outnumbered.

Rayquaza, Groudon and Kyogre attacked the creature at the same time, Rayquaza with Hyper Beam, Groudon with a Fire Blast, and Kyogre with Hydro Pump. The creature struck back with a swish of its powerful tail, knocking out Rayquaza and Kyogre. Only Groudon was left. The creature was panting now, its stinking breaths like whirlwinds in the dark cave. Groudon growled at the creature, now in a fighting stance, ready to execute its final move.

The creature charged with all its might towards the Groudon, but Groudon dodged, shooting erupting fire at the creature. The fires burned the creature, its skin even blacker and rapidly peeling. With a final desperate attempt, the creature lashed out at Groudon.

The creature now lay on the floor, clinging onto life. Groudon stared dangerously down at it, and with a stomp of its armored feet, killed it.

The creature's life now taken, its claws released May. Her body rolled on the floor, leaving a few scratches, but nothing she wouldn't recover from. Brendan rushed over by May's side, ignoring the wild pokémon who had watched curiously.

Brendan looked at Groudon with true gratefulness in his heart. "You did well, Groudon." With a smile, he summoned all the legendaries in their proper pokéballs and ran to the nearest Pokémon center.

---------

"Oh, dear, what happened!" asked the nurse, seeing an unconscious May in Brendan's arms.

"She's hurt," replied Brendan.

Bringing back a portable bed as fast as lightning, the nurse gently laid May on the cushions and rushed her to the nearest available room. As soon as Brendan and the nurse reached the room, the nurse pushed him away. "Shoo! She needs her rest right now."

"But-"

"No buts! Sit in the waiting room while I take care of the patient." Huffed the nurse and shut the door in his face.

Sighing, Brendan sat in a seat and waited. There was nothing more he could do. Some time later, reporters entered the building, having heard that the Champion Brendan was now at the PokéCenter.

"What are you going to do now since you're the Champion?" pushed a reporter.

"Catch more pokémon and study them, I guess. Like my father." Brendan answered with a sigh, simply tired of the restless reporters.

"What?" asked the female reporter, suprised. "You're not going to be a trainer?"

Brendan shook his head no. "I realized…that's not my dream…even if I love to be with pokémon, I don't want to battle them. I want to be a scientist and a researcher, like my dad."

As he spoke the words, he also knew they were true. He never wanted to be a pokémon trainer in the first place. He only became a trainer to become the Champion. And now, since he was Champion, he had no other wish than to become a pokémon researcher.

He looked up at the reporter determinedly. "In conclusion…I relinquish my title of Champion. I'm giving the title to May Maple."

-----------

As hours passed by, Brendan tried to sleep, but he couldn't. His mind was full of the recent events that happened, a thousand thoughts running through his mind.

_"Will she be okay? Oh, god, I hope she'll be alright. It's all my fault if she…if she…"_

"Sir?"

Brendan's head shot up. "Yeah?"

"You may see the patient now."

Brendan stood up and walked into the room. He was greeted by a smile on May's face. "Hey Brendan," she said softly. May was dressed in the official Pokécenter clothing, much similar to hospital clothing but pink. She was sitting in a clean bed, pokémon magazines strewn across the bed. "Hi," Brendan replied, matching her tone. He sat by the side of her bed. He noticed that May had a rather large bandage on her cheek and other bandages for the scratches. "Thanks, Brendan…for rescuing me," said May rather shyly. "No problem," said Brendan in a gentle tone. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," May replied. "thanks to you." She gave him another warm smile, but it quickly faded.

"I feel so…useless," May sighed, laying down her magazine. "I couldn't even defend myself. I couldn't even beat the Champion!"

"So?" said Brendan. "Tons of trainers aren't able beat the Champion."

"I wasn't good enough, Brendan, I wasn't good enough!" sniffed May, her gloves clenching the dark, soft fabric of his jacket.

"You were always enough May. Enough for me." said Brendan, letting May rest her head against his shoulder.

May looked up into his ruby eyes. She let out something between a cough and a small laugh. "Brendan…" started May softly. "Yeah?" Brendan asked.

"I…I'd like to apologize to you…for making such false accusations." She looked up at him again, refusing to let her gaze wander. "It was my fault, and my ego, that made all the problems."

"You think everything is about you?" grinned Brendan playfully, but his grin faded to a thin line as he replied, "It was also my fault too…you weren't the only one who made false accusations. I made them first anyway." He sighed.

"Brendan…" said May. "Friends?"

Somehow, his heart didn't feel any lighter, but heavier. "No…" said Brendan.

"No?"

"…May, I want us to be more than friends."

"More?" asked May, puzzled.

"May…there was a reason why I came after you. Not because I'm your friend…because…because I love you." said Brendan nervously.

He had finally let it out. He told his true feelings, and it was up to her to decide whether or not she loved him back.

"Brendan…" whispered May. With a hug that surprised Brendan, she shouted, "You jerk! You don't know how long I wanted you to say that!" Tears flowed freely down her face.

Brendan pulled May closer to him. "…I only wish I could have said it earlier then." He replied.

-----------

Soon after May was released, the couple headed towards Route 103.

"There's another thing I wanted to tell you…" said Brendan, his backpack slung across his shoulder.

"What?" asked May.

"I gave you the title of Champion."

"What! I'm supposed to _earn_ the title, not have someone _give _it to me!" said May in a slightly raised voice.

"I don't want to be the Champion anymore…" said Brendan softly.

"You idiot," said May. "Even if you say you relinquish the title, you're still the Champion, and since you're still the Champion…"

"I have to take challenges?"

"Yeah."

Brendan grinned. "I know a way to relinquish my title as Champion."

"What?" she asked.

"Wanna have a pokémon battle?"

May was stunned for a moment. Then, a slow smile began to spread across her face. "Alright," she said, laughing. "but you've got to get ready to give it all you've got!"

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe doesn't anyone notice the change between the two parts? Yes, I know, their love conquers all in both. You also notice Brendan steps it up, becomes the Champion, and breaks the ice in Version 2 while May's the damsel-in-distress. May is the tough girl in Version 1 and so becomes the Champion, and Brendan's the jerk who loses. Like in the real ending, Brendan finds his true calling and researches pokémon with his dad (if you play May in Emerald) as you can see in the two endings. As you know, I suck at battle sequences :D. 

**There is still the epilogue left so don't give up on this story yet :)**


	13. Epilouge

**A/N: **So, it's finally the end. Thanks for being so patient, everybody! It's been over a year since this story has been published, and I'm thankful to everyone who has read my story. I will always try to improve upon it whenever possible. If you have time, please review or comment. You know that constructive criticism is always welcome :D

------------------------------------------------------

Epilouge

of False Accusations

May choked on her French toast; she had been eating it too quickly. She stuffed her breakfast down her throat, as if attempting a world record time. "May!!" scolded her mother. "At least CHEW your food!!"

May gulped. "Sorry, mom," she panted slightly. "I have a date with Brendan and I've only got twenty minutes to get ready!!"

May's mother smiled. "What kind of date is it now? Are you guys going to the Pokémon Festival?"

May smiled back happily and laughed. "Of course mom, it's _only_ my favorite day of the year!"

The Pokémon Festival was the day where every person and every pokémon gathered to be in the company of each other…to celebrate the day pokémon and humans became friends.

May had gone through a growth spurt over the past year, so her pokémon kimono didn't fit her anymore. Oh well…she could always wear something under that. While May put away the dishes in the sink, May's mother interrupted her thoughts: "May…I noticed you've been busy with being the pokémon champion and all…You probably wouldn't have focused so much on what you were going to wear during the Pokémon Festival…so I made one for you."

May's mother pulled out from behind her back a dark blue silk kimono, sakura blooms the color of blush gracing the material. It also sported a thin, fragile, and dainty Beautifly on the back of the kimono. The insides were light, light blue, the same color the sky looks on a spring afternoon. Touching it was like touching a star, unbelievably incredible. The material felt like water, almost impossible to catch and hold in one's hands.

"It-It's beautiful," said an awed May, tentatively reaching for the material. May's mother let go and it nearly slipped from May's hands. Light shined from its folds. "Thank you, mother!" said May, her eyes feeling the start of tears. "You're welcome," smiled the mother gently. "Enjoy it, wear it until it falls to shreds! Hurry, you've only got fifteen minutes now!"

Careful not to wrinkle the prized kimono, May walked upstairs. Dressing quickly but carefully, May fixed her hair up in delicate yet elegant braids and slipped her feet into rice sandals.

She ran out the door, keen to meet Brendan at their secret place. "Bye, mom!" said May, waving. "Have a fun time, baby!" shouted back her mother.

The response made May almost blush, _almost. _When she went to the clearing, Brendan was there, waiting in a kimono himself.

His red-patterned kimono matched the shade of his ruby eyes exactly, as if it were made just for him. "You ready?" he said, grinning at May.

"Of course," she smiled.

"You look beautiful." Said Brendan, holding May's hand.

This simple comment made her blush but she knew he was just saying what came from his heart. "You look handsome as well." She replied.

They walked a short distance to the Pokémon Festival. Everywhere, there were banners, streamers, and even paper mache models of pokémon. Pokémon shaped food sold like hot cakes. Everywhere, there were games and excited cries from the people.

"So, what do you want to do first, May?" asked Brendan.

"Hmm…" thought May. She spotted a game stall. "Over there!" she said, pulling Brendan towards it. It was a toss-the-ring-over-the-bottles classic game. Brendan and May each paid the man and attempted to toss the ring over the bottle. May managed to get her rings across a few, while Brendan got one of his rings over one bottle. They both were able to choose a small prize.

Something caught Brendan's eye. He picked up a light yellow beautifly bracelet. Something also caught May's eye. She picked up an orange mudkip bracelet.

They gave it to each other at the same time. "This is for you, May," said Brendan. He slipped the yellow bracelet over her wrist. May smiled, and in return, slipped the orange mudkip bracelet over his wrist. Both left the staff happily.

The rest of the day was a blur – dinner, various games, a good time, and…

A kiss.

While the couple sat underneath a tree nearly May's house, May broke the silence first. "I was thinking, Brendan…I'm going out to explore new regions, and capture more pokémon…I was interested if you wanted to go with me."

"Of course," smirked Brendan. "I get to research pokémon…and spend time with you as well." He moved in for a kiss, but it was May who responded first and took control. Brendan was pleasantly surprised. _"Hmm,"_ he thought. _"that's one new side of May that I didn't know about."_

"I'll see you tomorrow," grinned May, releasing his hand and going up to her room. Brendan waved goodbye. "I'll pack tonight!"

Snuggling under her covers, May thought of the next day and soon fell asleep…

------------------------------------------------------

It was a new day. Pulling out clean clothes and emptying out her pack, she noticed the diary that fell out.

"_Wow…I haven't written in it since I was a champion…"_ she thought. Sitting down at her desk, she wrote of the events that happened the day before, of Brendan, and the rest of her journey. She wrote of the journey that she was going to go on.

Her journey was everlasting…

"_I don't need my diary," _she thought. _"…I have my memories."_ Silently, she closed the diary, packed the necessary supplies for her trip, and met Brendan by his house. Brendan was early, always.

Always there for her.

Smiling, the happy couple needed no words as they started on Route 103.

It was about half an hour before they heard a rustle in the bushes. A rustle that they were now familiar with.

The pesky cameraman (the same one from before) was now videotaping everything.

The couple noticed something different this time. With sly smiles, with their hands to their pokéballs, they shouted, "Go Kyogre! Go Rayquaza!!" towards the bush.

Screaming and flailing, the camera man ran out into the road, trying to escape the legendary pokémon who were chasing him.

Running behind their pokémon, May and Brendan laughed at the sight. They could see the shining sea on the horizon. "That way leads to the Kanto region!" said May.

"Yeah," grinned Brendan. "want to race to the shore?"

"Oh," said May, feeling a wave of natural competitiveness inside her. "You're on!"

Sprinting with each other, with their bracelets dangling on their wrists, the couple raced to Kanto.


End file.
